Don't Hate Me
by Miss-Yuki-Love
Summary: Allen has a hard life. Not only is he in college, but he has to deal with Mana not being here. Not to mention his growing problems with hiding his interactions with Lavi. How can he juggle all these problems? AllenxLavi. Rated M.


_A/N: I don't own -man (but I sure wish I could__)._

_Slight lemon scene in this chapter so you have been warned~_

* * *

**Don't Hate Me**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey."

"…"

"Do you want me to kick you out of my class?"

"…"

"WAKE UP NOW DAMN IT WALKER!"

I sleepily opened my eyes, to see my teacher trembling with anger over me.

"What?"

He took a deep breath trying not to explode in front of the class. He bent down closer towards me.

"Just….just meet me after class," He sighed trying not to attract any more attention towards the both of us.

After his lecture, I watched as the other classmates went on with their daily lives.

There was Jake already embracing Amanda.

Then there was Mike jealous as can be.

Then there was Joey and Miguel talking about the last football game.

And Michelle and Nicole gossiping about Jake and Amanda.

And then….

"Allen." I turned my head towards his voice. He ran his hand through his hair. I could tell he was trying not to yell at me.

"What is it Link?" I asked.

"That's Professor Howard to you." He snapped back at me.

Silence.

"Listen Allen," He tried again. "Is….is there something that is bothering you?"

"…"

"Come on…anything? Even though I am your professor, I'm still your friend."

"…"

"Are you still upset about Mana?"

His question pierced through my heart. I turned quickly away from him. "No. That happened two months ago, I'm already over that."

Link knew I was lying, but pretended not to notice.

"Well, you shouldn't sleep in my class. If you're not getting enough sleep, then you should try not staying up as late."

I nodded. Suddenly my phone buzzed. _Shit I forgot._

"Listen Allen…"

"Sorry Link I mean Professor Howard I have to go!" I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the lecture hall before Link could object.

I hurried down the hallway towards the main doors. As I put my hand on the handle I felt the buzz from my phone again. My hands flew to my phone as I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where the heck are you?" His sweet, soft voice sent my heart racing.

"Sorry. Link kept me late again after class."

"Whatever."

"Um...Are you mad?" I whispered.

"..."

"Please don't be mad..." I tried to reason with him. He let out a sigh.

"I'm...not mad. Just you promised you'd be here and..."

"I'm really sorry-" Suddenly I heard a crash. "What was that?"

"Oh great! It's stupid Tim-!" I heard as more crashes occurred as he attempted to out run him.

"Oh great! Now Tim-!" The phone got cut off.

"...Lavi?"

_Oh shoot..._I ran down the street towards my apartment.

It was the only good thing Cross had given me when I was forced to have him as my guardian. Other than that he has been avoiding me by sleeping in hotels or coming to me drunk and half unconscious-half trying to continue his fun on who he thought was his date from that night.

I fumbled to put my keys into the lock.

"You demon animal!"

I heard more crashing as Tim was on a rampage. I threw open the door to see that my small apartment was a disaster.

"What happened here?" I stood shocked in the doorway as I heard him come closer down the hall.

He practically threw himself at the wall as Tim lunged at him swinging his claws dangerously close. He caught glimpse of me and threw himself at me.

"Allen save me!" We both fell to the floor as Tim walked calmly up to us. His small blue eyes stared playfully at us as his tail flicked back and forth.

"Your freaking demon cat was going to kill me!" He pointed accusingly to Tim who mewed in protest. I stared at the both of them somewhat pissed and somewhat embarrassed.

All I needed now was my neighbor to come yelling at me only to see me pinned down by a man and a cat. As if he already didn't have suspicions about me.

"All I did was come here to see Allen, and he wasn't there! So then you decide to attack me? What kind of freakish creature are you!?" Lavi grumbled to Tim who walked away flicking his tail in his face.

"C-come on, let's get inside," I pushed him up and towards the door, keeping my eyes on my neighbor's room.

"Okay, no need to push." He sighed and entered the apartment.

Home free!

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THAT RACKET!?" My neighbor's door slammed open as he glared at me.

"LAVI MOVE!" I shoved him inside and closed the door as my neighbor stomped over to me.

"H-hey Mr. Smith, what seems to be the matter?" I gripped the doorknob hoping Lavi and Tim would get along for once.

"I'm tired of hearing all this racket next to my house!" He glared at me pissed.

"EVERY FUCKINGTIME that-that _boyfriend_ of yours comes over, you practically tear down the whole apartment building! Well I"VE HAD IT! Either make sure he shuts up or BOTH OF YOU GET A ROOM AWAY FROM ME!" Mr. Smith stomped back to his room and slammed the door.

I took a deep breath before walking into my apartment. Lavi luckily was sitting on the couch staring at me and Tim was nowhere in sight which meant nothing had happened.

"That Smith guy sure is loud," Lavi commented as I placed my bag on the table in the hallway. "You could probably hear him all the way down the street."

I tensed up when he said that. All I needed was for Link to hear about his 'friend' and its goodbye Lavi.

"L-listen how about we stop talking about this." I tried to change the subject on him.

"Okay." He got up and reached out to grab the sleeve of my shirt.

"How about we do something different?"

Before I could protest, I felt his tongue glide into my mouth. I let out a small moan as I attempted to push him back. Ignoring me, Lavi wrapped his arms around my waist to deepen the kiss. His tongue intertwined with mine and I eventually gave up. Letting out a sigh I hung my arms limp. I felt Lavi sigh as well as he ended the kiss.

I looked down at my feet feeling a little disappointed at the sudden release. Lavi smirked as he kissed me again.

"Just can't get enough can you?" I blushed before pushing him away playfully. I reached for my textbook on the table.

"Look, I know I told you to come...but I have to study..." Lavi gently took the book out of my hands and placed it on the table.

"Aw...you can do that later. Now you should play with me." Lavi kissed me again and pushed me back onto the couch.

And once again I failed to study for my classes.

* * *

_A/N: So there is the first chapter! Slightly shorter than I would like but I'll hopefully write more in the next chapter._

_ I would love if you would review so I know how people liked/disliked it._


End file.
